


Yeah, I Guess Books Are Kinda Cool

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Awkward Dean, Car Accidents, Cas wears glasses, Coming Out, Cool Dean, Dean is popular, Dean-Centric, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Drunk Driving, Fluff, High School, Injury, Library, M/M, Mentions of Mary, Sam Ships It, Supportive John, martin creaser - Freeform, mentions of Martin Creaser, teenage love, young Sam and Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: High school AUDean and Sam mostly live alone while their father is away for work. This takes it's toll. Dean has a lot of expectations from his dad, his friends, and his brother. And when Dean meets a certain blue eyed boy, he sees colour a little brighter. Sam called it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be adding another chapter to this soon! Subscribe and stay tuned! :)
> 
> I also have some destiel fanart on my tumblrif you're into that:
> 
> @destieltimespinster

“C’mon, Dean! Please! Pretty please!” A young Sam Winchester begged as he tugged his brother’s sleeve. 

 

“No, Sammy.” Dean replied, firmly. “I’m not gonna be seen at the stupid library.” He shook his little brother off. Sam made a frown.

 

“Pleeease? You know Dad won’t take me.” 

 

Dean sighed.

 

John Winchester was an absent father. Sometimes, he would be home drinking away the liquor cabinet, other times he’d be away for work at for a week or two. This was one of those times he was actually home but wasn’t keen on taking Sam or Dean anywhere other than the beer store. 

 

Dean did his best to step in for his father in areas he slacked. Which was just about all of them. Dean was always the one to pack Sam’s lunch and make sure he’d eaten breakfast before school. John was good about somethings though. He always made sure Dean and Sam had everything they needed. John always made sure his boys had nice clothes, food, a house, he even got Dean a car for his 16th birthday. John was a great provider but lacked as a loving father. He’d been like that ever since Mary, his wife and Dean and Sam’s mother, died in a car crash. Despite her being gone, the boys made do.

 

It was the third week of the new school year and Sam was already excited for his history project. Sam always took extra work from his teachers, not for credit, just because he enjoyed it. Dean and his brother were very different but that didn’t stop them from having a great bond. Sam’s puppy dog eyes finally broke Dean and the two of them climbed into his 67 Chevy Impala.

 

He didn’t bother to let John know where they were going because he was passed out on the couch watching sport repeats. The engine roared to life and Dean smiled. He always loved that sound. 

 

They ripped down the street to the public library. When they got there, Sam ran in and Dean casually walked in behind him. He pushed through the rotating doors and walked into a huge blue carpeted room. He had never been inside. He had always just dropped Sam off at the doors before zooming around to pick up girls. The place was giant. Dean took a deep breath before wandering in to find Sam.

 

It was calming in here. It was secure. Sam was running up and down an aisle labeled “History” piling books into his arms. Dean snorted at the sight of his little brother. Dean sat down at nearby table and placed his bag on it. He pulled out his sketchbook and a pencil. He brought it everywhere with him. It was filled with rough drawings of a variety of things. It had animals and plants, people and buildings. Anything Dean could draw, he would. He picked an elderly lady sitting a couple of tables in front of him and began. 

 

Scratch scratch scratch.

 

At some point Sam had sat down across from him to work. Dean had finished the lady and was looking around to find his next model when his eyes got caught on a certain messy black haired boy situated behind the library counter. 

 

The boy was huddled over a novel, hipster glasses falling off his nose, and his head resting in his hands. Sam caught Dean staring. 

 

“You should go talk to him.” He said in a hushed voice. 

 

Dean jumped a little. He had forgotten Sammy was here. “I-I what? No.” Dean stuttered in reply. 

 

Sam simply shrugged with a smug smile and went back to reading. Dean looked back to the boy then shook the thought out of his head. 

 

“C’mon. Go check out your books. We should be getting back. I’ll be in the car.” Dean said quickly. He picked up his bag and walked out the door.

 

***

 

Dean wandered down the stairs early before school. John was there filling a travel mug with coffee and there were packed duffle bags at the door. 

 

“Going somewhere?” Dean asked tentatively. 

 

“Who are you? My mother?” John replied sarcastically.

 

“Sorry, sir.” Dean said robotically. 

 

John didn’t notice.

 

“Since you asked, yes. I’m going out of town for a little while. I might be gone for a couple weeks.” Dean nodded along to this.

 

“So Sam and I are just gonna stay here then?” Dean asked.

 

“That’s usually the plan” John replied. “Dean, I’d love to chat but I really gotta hit the road. There’s an envelope of cash under the dining room chair that will be more than enough for the time I’m gone. Don’t spend it all in one place. I’ve let Mrs. Gunderson from across the street know I’ll be gone-”

 

“We don’t need a babysitter.” Dean said, cutting him off.

 

John sighed. “She said she’d drop off a casserole or something. Say goodbye to Sam for me.” John grabbed his coffee and slung the duffel bag over his shoulder. 

 

“I think Sam would appreciate if you said goodbye to him yourself.” Dean called to his dad who was already out the door. John just waved in response. He threw the bag in the backseat and in an instant, he was gone. Leaving two broken boys behind.

 

Sam bounced down the stairs, backpack over one shoulder. “Morning.” Dean said to him as he poured Sam a bowl of cereal. “Good morning!” Sam slowed, “where’s dad?” Dean turned his back to Sam to wash already clean dishes. “He uh… he had to go away again.” Dean muttered to his brother. “Oh.” was all Sam said on the subject. That one word broke Dean’s heart every time he had to tell his baby brother that their dad would not be around for dinner. They finished the rest of their breakfast in silence. 

 

Dean drove up to the front of Sam’s school. The expression of Sam’s face was crushing. It was almost blank but Dean knew he was hurting.

 

“Hey,” Dean said to him, “Why don’t we hit up the library again after school? We can get pizza on the way home.” Sam’s mouth twitched into a smile. “Really? You’ll stay with me at the library?” Sam asked. “Of course. Now get to class” Dean finished with a playful smile and ruffled Sam’s hair. Sam grabbed his bag and waved to his brother as he made his way through the front doors. 

 

***

 

Dean walked into art class. His favourite. He threw his bag next to a stool and sat down. He pulled out his sketchbook and began. Scratch scratch scratch. His best friend, Charlie, sat down across from him at the table. Her red hair was pulled back into a messy bun and she was wearing a well-loved Star Wars shirt.

 

“Sup, nerd?” She greeted him. 

 

“Morning, Charlie.” Dean barely looked up from his sketch of a kitten. 

 

“Dude, the dance is coming up and Amanda just broke up with Jake because he was cheating on her with Sarah. She said she doesn’t care and Kelly saw her making out with Brian at Kelly’s party last week. Long story short, she’s single and you should totally ask her to the dance.”

 

Dean stopped at this and put down his book. He looked up at Charlie with confusion, “What?”

 

Charlie simply shrugged. “Crowley told me. I thought you might be interested to know.” 

 

“I don’t know, Charlie. Isn’t that all a little juvenile for us now.”

 

Charlie just shrugged and started to draw.

 

“All I’m saying, Dean, is that you might wanna look into this."

Now it was Dean's turn to shrug.

Usually, Dean would be all over that news. He was confused at himself for not taking more of an interest in it. Was this about his dad? Was he too upset to consider the thought of going to the dance with one of the hottest girls in school? Then he remembered, he was going to the library with Sam today. For whatever reason, that improved his mood drastically.

 

***

 

Dean’s school day went by surprisingly fast. He assumed it was because he had become numb to the pains of high school but at the same time, he found himself anticipating his plans with Sam. He and Charlie were at their lockers putting their books away. 

 

“What’s up with you today?” Charlie asked. “You seem kinda out of it?” 

 

Dean shrugged “I dunno. Why’re you asking?” 

 

Charlie looked at him intently. “I’m your best friend, Dean. It’s my job to ask.” 

 

Dean went back to putting textbooks in his bag. 

 

“Did your dad leave again?” She asked quietly.

 

Dean swallowed. He wasn’t very good at hiding things, especially from Charlie. 

 

“Yeah. He did. But I’m not that upset over it. I mean, he does this all the time. I’m just pissed because I know how it hurts Sammy. I’m always the one cleaning up his damn messes.” Charlie was surprised. Dean is hardly an open book; to receive such information with a lack of push is rare. “Sorry.” Dean mumbled. 

 

“Don’t be,” Charlie responded. “If you ever need to talk, Dean. That’s what I’m here for.” 

 

Dean barely heard the end of Charlie’s sentence. He was too awestruck at the same messy black haired boy from the library, walking down the hallway.

 

***

 

As Sam climbed into the Impala, he told Dean all about his day. “And guess what? I got 100% on my science test!” Dean just nodded along and made the appropriate noises. He usually loves listening to Sam get excited about school but for whatever reason, today he was just feeling off. “You’ll come to it, right Dean?” Sam asked. “Huh?” Dean questioned.  
“Sorry, Sammy. I was somewhere else for a minute.”

“My play, Dean. You’ll come to my drama class’ production of the Wizard of Oz?” 

 

“Of course I will”

 

“Do you think dad will come? Everyone in my class is bringing their parents.”

 

Dean glanced at his little brother. He couldn’t admit to him that their dad probably wasn’t going to show up. But he couldn’t promise that John would be there and then break Sam’s heart when he doesn’t come.

 

“We’ll just have to wait and see, Sammy”

 

***

 

Dean and Sam pulled into the library parking lot and, once again, Sam raced to the doors. As Dean walked in behind him. When he saw the same guy putting books back on shelves, he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

 

Sam was occupied searching the the aisles for various old, leather bound books.

 

Dean once again pulled out his sketch book while Sammy was doing his thing.

 

Scratch scratch scratch

 

He started with his backpack that rested on the table but slowly got bored of the inanimate object. His eyes wandered for something more interesting to depict. They fell on a very interesting subject. 

 

Very interesting indeed.

 

The messy haired boy was checking out some lady’s book. Dean tilted his head, intrigued by his very cut jawline. The boy smiled at the lady as he handed her the book. He was quite stunning.

 

Scratch scratch scratch

 

After a few minutes of Dean constructing this boy’s face, Sam waddled down across from him. His arms dropped a dozen books on the table.

 

Sam sighed. “We should come here more often.”

 

Dean grunted in agreeance and went back to drawing.

 

“You seem very enthralled with this guy, Dean.”

 

“Enthralled?” Dean gave a distasteful look.

 

“Yeah! It was the word of the day in English class.” Sam replied enthusiastically.

 

“I don’t think you have the right context, Sammy.”

 

“I beg to differ, Dean-” Sam immediately stopped talking and ran off. Dean was a little confused by his sudden action until a deep voice spoke from behind him.

 

“Is that… Is that me?” It said.

 

Dean quickly spun around and met the bright blue eyes of the boy.

 

Dean looked down to his sketchbook, embarrassed, and looked back up to the him. Dean could see that his name tag read Castiel now that he saw him up close.

 

“Uh… I can- It’s uh. Uh yeah. Heh. Yeah it-it’s you…” Dean felt his cheeks reddening by the second.

 

“May I?” Castiel asked, referring to Dean’s book. Dean simply thrusted it into his hands without wanting to fluster himself further.

 

“These are… Beautiful.” Castiel murmured while flipping through the pages.

 

He handed back Dean his sketchbook.

 

“Thanks.” Dean said softly.

 

“Could I sit?” Castiel asked pointing to the chair next to Dean.

 

“Please” Dean replied and motioned to him.

 

“I’m Castiel. By the way. But “Cas” is fine.”

 

“I’m Dean. I uh I think I’ve seen you around school. Do you go to Tuckman?”

 

“Yes.” Cas responded. “I believe I’ve seen you around as well.”

 

“Do you always draw strangers while they’re not looking?” Cas asked playfully.

 

Dean laughed. “Only if I think they’re cute.”

 

Cas smiled sheepishly.

 

The two talked for the better part of 2 hours while Sam read a majority of his books.

 

6 o’clock finally rolled around and Cas realized he needed to close up the library.

 

“I’m very sorry to cut this short, Dean.”

 

“Not a problem,” He said. “I need to be taking Sammy home anyway.”

 

“Well I hope to see you again sometime.”

 

Dean smiled. “I’d love that.”

 

They exchanged numbers and parted ways.


	2. The Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a family crisis, the Winchester family might just get the push to rehabilitation that they needed. Dean and Cas finally get to spend time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo sorry I took so long to post this. Schools been crazy busy.
> 
> There will be at least one other chapter of this story and I may experiment in the future with this verse if that's what people want.
> 
> Enjoy!

Dean couldn’t help smile for the rest of the evening. He was in such a good mood he even let Sam get pineapple on their pizza.

 

They watched a movie before bed. As Dean fell asleep, he dreamed of a blue eyed boy.

 

***

 

It was 5 o’clock in the morning when Dean’s phone rang. He groggily reached for it and answered.

 

“Hello?” His husky voice said.

 

“Hello. Is this Dean Winchester?” A woman's voice asked.

 

“Yeah, who’s this?”

 

“I’m sorry to call you at such an early hour but your father, John Winchester,-” She took a breath, “He’s been in an accident.”

 

Dean sat straight up in his bed. He was awake now.

 

“I-is he alright? Is he alive? Where is he?” Dean had a million things running through his mind.

 

“Sir, please calm down. Your father is alive. He’s in intensive care at the moment. He’s situated at the Fairview Hospital-” Dean hung up. He didn’t need to hear anymore.

 

He threw on pants and a hoodie and went to Sam’s room.

 

“Hey, Sammy” Dean shook his brother awake. “Sam!”

 

“Dean? What time is it?” He asked rubbing his eyes.

 

“It’s early. C’mon get some clothes on. Dad was in an accident and we need to go see him.”

 

***

 

At the hospital, Dean swiftly walked up to the receptionist. 

 

“Hi um my father is John Winchester. He was in an accident. Do you know where he would be?”

 

The lady directed them to a waiting room on the third floor. Dean talked to one of the nurses and she said it would be another hour until they could go see him. 

 

In the meantime, Dean grabbed some coffee from a nearby machine. When he got back to Sam, he saw he was fast asleep, curled up on the chair.

 

The time went by slow and painful. Dean couldn’t help but worry. He didn’t know what condition John was in. Or if he was even going to make it. In that case, Dean would have to find a way to keep Sammy until he turned 18.

 

Finally, a Doctor came out. “Winchester?” She asked.

 

Dean got up and quickly walked over to her. “Yeah. Is he okay? Can we see him?”

 

“Your father is fine. He’s awake and is asking for you both.” She glanced back at Sam and smiled softly.

 

Dean released a breath.

 

Thank god. He thought.

 

Dean gently woke Sam and they went into John’s room. They both stifled a gasp.

 

John was lying the bed. His face was battered and bruised, various limbs were wrapped in bandages, and he was wearing a neck brace. He opened his eyes as the boys walked into the room and tried his best to smile without causing too much pain.

 

“Hi guys.” He said softly, his voice was scratchy and hoarse.

 

“Hi Dad.” They replied in unison.

 

They say down on two chairs to the left of John’s bed. Dean spoke first.

 

“Dad, what happened?”

 

John laughed and then it turned into a painful cough.

 

“Well next time either of you go out with Martin Creaser, take a cab home.”

 

They gave him a puzzled look.

 

“Martin and I were out shooting pool on our night off. It was the end of the night and I didn’t realize how much he’d had to drink. I should have just made him call a cab but he kept insisting he was fine.” John cleared his throat. “We were driving back to the motel. I had fallen asleep in the passenger side. At some point, Martin drove into the wrong lane on the highway. All I remember is the pair of bright headlights from the transport truck we hit.”

 

The room was quiet for a while. Dean didn’t know quite how long. He was just trying to process that information.

 

Sam squeaked, “I’m glad you’re okay, Dad.”

 

John smiled and his eyes became glossy. He raised his still good hand to touch the side of Sam’s face. “Me too.”

 

***

 

It took 2 days before John got released from the hospital. Dean and Sam got him settled at home on the first floor, in the living room.

 

Dean hadn’t gone to school much that week because he needed to be around to help his dad. John kept saying that he could manage and that Dean needs his education but Dean would hear none of it. Finally, Mrs. Gunderson excitedly agreed to spend most of her days at their house to be around for John.

 

Charlie had texted him every day to check in. Dean knew he had to talk to Castiel soon.

 

***

 

As Dean met Charlie and Crowley for lunch, they were both very excited to see him. Dean caught them up on all the events that had taken place with his dad.

 

“Sounds like it’s been hell.” Crowley said after a moment.

 

Dean snorted “Understatement.”

 

“Well I’m glad he’s okay.” Charlie said sincerely. “I know it hasn’t always been rainbows between you two but he needs you, and Dean, you’re doing great.” 

 

“Thanks” Dean said while pushing food around his plate.

 

When Dean looked up, his eyes locked on Castiel. He was just getting out of line. 

 

Dean waved at him and called him over.

 

“My my” Crowley said smugly, “Speaking of rainbows.”

 

“Shut-” Dean ended quickly as Cas joined their table.

 

“Hello, Dean.”

 

“Hey! Guys, this is Castiel. Cas, these are my friends, Charlie and Crowley.”

 

“Hello” “Sup” Crowley and Charlie greeted him.

 

Cas gave a small wave.

 

Dean turned to Cas. “Look, I’m sorry I didn’t text you earlier this week. My dad was in a pretty bad car accident and I was really busy with that.”

 

“No need to apologize, Dean. I understand.”

 

“Well hey, if you’re going to the library after school maybe I could give you a lift?” Dean asked hopefully.

 

“I’d love that, thank you.” 

 

Cas and Dean just sat there for a moment, smiling at each other.

 

“Should we go?” Charlie asked, slightly amused.

 

Cas’ cheeks reddened. “No, sorry I-I should be getting to class.” He turned to Dean, “I’ll see you later then?”

 

Dean nodded. He got goosebumps as Cas brushed his hand along Dean’s arm “accidentally” when he got up.

 

*** 

 

Dean and Cas laughed all the way to the library. Although it was a short drive, Dean felt really good about the way things were going with Cas.

 

Cas regained himself as they pulled into the parking lot.

 

He sighed.

 

“I suppose this is my stop.” Cas said, mildly disappointed that their time together was up.

 

“I suppose.” Dean echoed. “Hey, Cas?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I really like you. But the stuff going on at my house right now is a lot to handle. I understand if you don’t want to have to deal with it. If you don’t, I get how this might not work out. I don’t expect you to keep any-”

 

Cas cut him off. “Dean, stop. I really like you too. I want to spend time with you regardless of your situation. I also want to help in anyway I can. I know what that’s like. I know how stressing it can be. If you need a couple months to get sorted then that’s not a problem. I’m still gonna be here.”

 

“Thanks, I appreciate it Cas, but I don’t wanna wait.” Dean smiled. Despite the situation with his dad, he couldn’t remember being this happy in a while.

 

Cas put his hand on Dean’s. “I’m glad.” He said. 

 

“And if you want,” Dean continued, “My brother’s class is putting on a play. The Wizard of Oz, I think. We could go. You know, if you’re free?”

 

“That sounds lovely.” 

 

“Great!” Dean said eagerly. “I’ll pick you up tomorrow around 6.”

 

“Perfect.”

 

Cas opened his door to leave. He hesitated.

 

He turned around and kissed Dean on the cheek.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Cas said before closing the door and walking into the library.

 

 

Dean sat there for a full minute, head spinning slightly, before finally driving home.

 

***

 

When Dean got home, his dad was watching sports. Dean scoffed. Typical. However, Dean didn't see and beer. No empty cans filling the sink. No stench of intoxication. 

 

“Hey, Dad. I'm home” Dean called to him from the front door.

 

“Hi, Son” John called back “Hey guess what, Rangers lost!” 

 

Dean groaned. Him and John had made a bet about the Rangers earlier in the year. Dean had almost forgotten about it until now. Every time the Rangers lost, he had to wash his dad’s car.

 

Dean walked over to where his dad was and collapsed onto the couch. 

 

“I'll wash it this weekend.” He said.

 

“Where's Sam?” John asked.

 

“He's at rehearsal.” Dean replied casually.

 

John looked at him quizzically. Then it clicked.

 

“Oh! Sorry. I forgot you've been away. Sam’s class is putting on a play. So he's been going to practice a couple times a week.”

 

John just nodded.

 

“You know…” Dean began. “It's tomorrow. And I know Sammy would really like you to come.”

 

“I take it you're going?” John asked him.

 

“Yeah!” Dean internally cursed himself for his immediate response. “Uh yeah. I'm going with a… Friend.” 

 

“A friend? The overly excited ginger?” 

 

“No…” Dean started cautiously. He’d never told his dad about his sexuality. It had never come up and John wasn't the kind of dad Dean would talk to about this. “He's a new friend.”

 

“Okay.” John said absently.

 

Dean didn't think he understood. He took a breath.

 

“Dad, my new friend. His name is Castiel. And uh. Well, we're actually going on a date.” Dean sat completely still, waiting for his dad’s response.

 

“Okay. I look forward to meeting him.”

 

Dean blinked. This was not the reaction he expected.

 

“So… You're okay with that then? That Cas is a guy?” 

 

John muted the T.V. He maneuvered his body to face Dean. The neck brace kept him stiff.

“Dean, I'm your father. All I've ever wanted for you and Sam is for you to be happy. And I know I haven't been around much to prove that but I plan to make up for that. I'm not going to be going away for work much anymore. So no, I really don't care what his gender is. If he treats you right and you're happy. Then I'm happy.”

 

Dean gaped at him. He didn't know how to respond.

 

“Lemme tell you something, son. After your mother died. I was a wreck. Your Uncle Bobby took take of you and Sam most of the time. I took to drinking and wasn't around much. Generally, I was gone for work but at the same time it was so hard being near you both. You and your brother reminded me of her so much it hurt. Mary was amazing and I didn't have the kind of parent skills she did.”

 

John sighed.

 

“And, Dean. I've quit drinking. I want- I need to be here for you and Sam. I've missed so much already and … this accident. I never ever should have let Martin get in that car. I shouldn't have let him drive but I was too drunk to understand the consequences. I'm not using it as an excuse for what happened; I'm just realizing things have to change. So, of course I'll come to Sam’s play. I love you, Dean. Please remember that.”

 

John’s eyes were filled with tears. So were Dean’s. Dean slowly moved off the couch and carefully hugged John, not wanting to cause pain to his injuries.

 

“I love you too, Dad.”

 

***

 

“Dad, I'm off to get Cas!” Dean called from the kitchen. 

 

“Okay! See you there.” John replied back from upstairs.

 

Dean was so excited. Not only did him and John finally get over all those unresolved issues but he was going out with Cas tonight.

 

He punched the address Cas sent him into the GPS and took off. He hummed all the way there.

 

When Dean arrived, he got out and rang the doorbell to an old, white, Victorian styled home. A guy opened the door but it wasn't Cas. This guy was shorter. His hair flowed back and he eyed Dean with suspicion.

 

“Soo, you're Dean?” He asked, skeptical.

 

“Uh, yeah. I'm Dean.” He replied nervously. Dean wasn't quite sure what to make of the situation.

 

Cas came down the hall, unamused. “Don't scare him, Gabriel.” He said in a serious tone.

 

The brother, Dean now understood as Gabriel, gave Cas a sarcastically offended look. “Uh! I would never!”

 

Cas flashed Dean an apologetic smile and went to put on his coat.

 

“Now,” Gabriel continued, “no funny business. I'm serious. Cas may seem tough but he's like a baby bird and if you hurt him I'll crush you like a grape. Also, I want him home by 10. No later! And you kids better use protec-”

 

Cas shoved Gabriel and said quickly, “Alright! Gotta go! Thanks for that, Gabe. See you later.” Cas guided and dragged Dean out of the house.

 

When they finally got settled into the car Cas turned to him. “I'm sorry about that, Dean. I knew Gabe would give you a hard time but I didn't expect him to be so juvenile.”

 

Dean chuckled. “It's fine, Cas. It's cute how protective he is over you. I would've done the same to Sammy. Only worse. Don't tell him that.” Dean winked at him.

 

Cas smiled and they took off to Sam’s play.

 

Cas and Dean found seats near the back of the auditorium. The crowd was buzzing with parents and children. Dean eventually spotted John sitting and talking to a group of people near the front. He wasn't sure when the play was suppose to start so he and Cas just waited and talked.

 

As it turned out, Dean and Cas had a lot in common. Everything about the conversation was so smooth. They fit together so perfectly. 

 

Cas started going off about bees and Dean thought to himself if he ever repainted his room, he would paint it the colour of Cas’ eyes during this very moment.

 

The lights finally dimmed and the play began.

 

Dean pointed out Sam who was one of the flying monkeys. They laughed and Cas danced along to all the songs. By the end of the play, Dean had his arm draped over Cas’ shoulders and Cas was nuzzled into Dean’s body. 

 

Everyone came out to take their final bow on stage. The play had been better than Dean expected and Cas seemed to really enjoy it. Cas and Dean went to congratulate Sam after he finished changing out of his costume. Cas met John who, despite Dean’s worries, was really calm and polite.

 

It was 9:30 when they left the school. 

 

“So,” Dean began, “it's not yet 10. Which means Gabe won't kill me for another half hour.”

 

“Oh yeah? So what do want to do for a half hour?” Cas asked. He slipped his hand into Dean’s as they walked to where they parked.

 

“Lots we could do in a half hour.” Dean replied cheekily. 

 

They both laughed.

 

Cas stopped and smiled mischievously. “I think I have an idea…”


	3. It's Probably Legal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean get into trouble with the final chapter of this series!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Happy holidays!  
> I'm sorry this took so long and I won't bore you with excuses but at long last, here it is! I hope you're all doing well and please enjoy!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> my tumblr:
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/destieltimespinster

Dean and Cas pulled up to the library parking lot. The building was dim, lit only but a few outdoor lights.

“Cas? Are you sure about this?” Dean asked, uncertain.

“It’s fine. I do it when I need more studying time.” Cas replied nonchalantly. 

“Nerd.” Dean scoffed.

Cas gave him a playful scowl before the two of them headed for the door.

Cas pulled out a loop of different coloured keys and unlocked the building with a small dark gold one. Dean looked around once more before following Cas and stepping inside. Cas turned on a few lamps as they entered.

“I’ll be right back.” Cas called to Dean before he walked into a back room labeled “STAFF”

Dean hopped up on the counter and swung his legs patiently. He looked around the large room. It was almost eerie at night. There was a desk light and one other that Cas had turned on but otherwise it was dark. However, he noticed a pair of speakers attached to the library computer. He unplugged them and stuck the cord into his phone. He selected a soft playlist for background noise.

Dean squinted as Cas walked towards him carrying something.

“Whatcha got?” Dean asked.

When Cas came into the light he was holding a small tub of ice cream and two plastic spoons.

“I always keep one for emergency purposes.” He said with a shrug.

Dean laughed. “What possible emergency would require a tub of- what is that? Cookies and cream?-ice cream?”

Cas smiled bashfully. “I don’t know” he mumbled sarcastically, “what if I sneak into the library with a cute guy I’m on a date with and I don’t have any?”

“Well,” Dean shook his head, still laughing, “I suppose that counts as an emergency.”

They sat together on the checkout counter and ate quickly melting ice cream. Dean told Cas all about his upcoming art projects and Cas went on for awhile about wanting to become a beekeeper in the springtime. 

Dean looked deep into Cas’ sea blue eyes. God. Dean would willingly drown in them. Cas leaned forward and put a hand gently to Dean’s cheek. He pulled their lips into a soft and tender kiss.

Dean pulled away for only a moment before grabbing a handful of Cas’ shirt and pulling him in for a much more passionate one. Cas’ hands slid to the back of Dean’s neck, securing him against his mouth. They were so going to be more than 30 minutes...

The rest of the ice cream had long since melted by the time the boys pulled away from their makeout session.

When he came to his senses, Cas gasped gently.

“Problem?” Dean asked him, raising an eyebrow?

“This song...” Cas said, almost whispered. “I love this song”

Elvis Presley's “I Can’t Help Falling In Love” had started playing 

Dean said nothing to Cas’ sweet and unexpected reaction. He simply got down off the counter and offered Cas his hand. 

{Wise men say, only fools rush in}

Cas smiled softly. He slid down and gave Dean his hand.

“Oh I-I” Cas stammered.

{But I can’t help falling in love with you}

Dean silenced him by pulling Cas flush against his body. Cas relaxed; he rested his head on Dean’s shoulder. 

{Shall I stay? Would it be a sin}

Dean pulled Cas tighter to his body as they danced.

{If I can’t help falling in love with you...}

It was too soon when the song ended. Dean was sad to have to let go of Cas.

Cas placed a gentle kiss on Dean’s lips before looking at the big clock that hung on the wall.

“Shit!” Cas exclaimed.

“What?” Dean asked, worried.

“It’s already past 11!”

“Shit. I’d better get you home. Gabe’s gonna bite my head off.”

Hand in hand, they scrambled into Dean’s car, laughing about Gabe as they went.

***  
Dean pulled up in front of Cas’ house, unnerved to see lights still on in the living room.

“You might wanna just drop me off here,” Cas said with a smile. “I can imagine the kind of harassment Gabe will give you if he sees me come in this late.”

“No worries, I get it.” Dean smiled at him.

“Dean, I really enjoyed myself this evening.” 

“I did too, Cas”

“And if it’s okay with you, and if you’re around- of course- I’d um. Well, I’d uh uhh” Blush began to creep up Cas’ neck.

“I’d love to go out again, Cas.” Dean said warmly.

He smiled at Dean and kissed his cheek.

“I’ll see you soon, then.”

“See ya” Dean said with a small smile as Cas exited the car and walked towards his house.

In the doorway, Gabe appeared and shook his head disapprovingly at Cas whilst tapping his watch.

Cas turned around, smiling, and shrugged to Dean. He turned back and walked past his presumptuous brother. Gabe continued to stand in the doorway for a second, then followed Cas inside.

 

Dean sighed happily to himself as he started his way home.

This was going to be a good year.


End file.
